


moonlight's company

by Spring_Emerald



Series: it's only words [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: If he has to surrender his husband to the full moon, he knows that once the night is over, Issei will come back to him.





	moonlight's company

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by danielneko over at tumblr for the ship+word writing meme.  
> MatsuDai + 'werewolves'
> 
> It's short, but i hope you like it! :)

Daichi fully understands and accepts what he’s gotten into when he agreed to spend the rest of his life with Issei. He loves him, and Issei loves him back, without a doubt. It’s simple as that.

That’s not to say that it isn’t difficult. Like every other marriage, it’s also fraught of arguments and misunderstandings. But over the course of the years they have been together, they had learned how to communicate properly, honestly; learned how to face the problems together, instead of facing against each other. Though, that part is comparably easier to deal with than what is really looming over their heads and their whole life.

What’s difficult is the hurt that lances across his chest, squeezing his heart, whenever he has to send Issei off with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. A smile that he can only hope to be comforting. It’s the kiss that he gives him, square on the lips–soft and loving–an unspoken but desperate plea to _take care_ , to _keep safe_ ; _bring him back to me_.

It’s the knowledge that Daichi can’t be there for Issei, when he needs comfort the most. It’s that even if he could, he’s completely useless because Issei doesn’t recognize him. Because Issei doesn’t even know himself, _is not_ himself.

The permanent scar that rid him of one eye, marring the left side of his face, is a constant reminder of that.

It’s the fact that even his love, as wholehearted and pure as it is, is not enough–will never be enough, to cure Issei of this.

He can only love him more, understand him more, and be there for him during the times that he is able.

But out of all of this though, it is waiting that is the worst.

There are other kinds of monster out there in the forest, more savage than what they think Issei is. Daichi has to go through the night and suffer his lower lip with worry, praying that hunters’ arrows never pierce Issei; that other wilder beasts never think of him as meal. That the night keep him in safety’s shadow as the moon’s light accompany him in ways that Daichi couldn’t.

It is times like these, when he would look up at the beauty hanging at the night sky, basking everything with it ethereal glow, he wishes that he can take its place. Not once a night like this gone by that he hadn’t spoken that in his heart of hearts.

Alas, such is not the case. Will never be. So, he settles by the window, bathing in the light of the moon, trying to comfort himself with warm tea. He always makes a promise to stay up and wait, but always he’s lulled by the sound of a howling wolf in the distance, a music to his ears.  

If he has to surrender his husband to the full moon, he knows that once the night is over, Issei will come back to him.

\-----

It’s bright and early, the birds are chirping merrily, and the sun is warm on his face.

Daichi is awake before he hears the knock and he bounds toward the door, opening it with a bright smile that could rival the sun’s rays.

Issei would have dark bags under his eyes and his hair would be messier. He smells of the damp soil and grass. There might be some blood clinging to his skin, near his arms particularly, but Daichi couldn’t be happier in seeing him.

And even if he looks like that, Issei couldn’t be happier in seeing Daichi too.

He wraps an arm around Daichi’s waist, his other hand gently cupping Daichi’s cheeks, tracing the stark scar before dropping a light kiss.

_I’m home._

Daichi will nuzzle his cheek, and wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer, chest-to-chest, heartbeat-to-heartbeat, and in there he finds peace.

_Welcome back._

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever wondered what it must feel like to surrender a loved one to the moon every month? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
